The Best way to be Strong
by hopelessromanticgurl
Summary: SONG-FIC ONE SHOT! Ever since Jenna died Elena's been hiding her feelings and acting strong for Jeremy. When Jeremy leaves the house for the day it's up to Stefan to help keep her strong by allowing her to just break down and cry. Can He help her?


**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! This is a one shot challenge from the TVD ficathon on LJ. **

**Prompt: Stefan/Elena- I won't give up. I won't break down. Even when it seems like life turned around. I will be strong. Even when it all goes wrong. Someone's watching over me.**

**This is just a ONE SHOT I will not be ****continuing it. This takes place a few days after Jenna and John's funeral. Damon was never bitten by Tyler and Klaus is dead. **

* * *

><p>KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK<p>

Jeremy Gilbert sighed as he looked through the peek hole and opened the door. "Hey, Stefan." He greeted.

"Hey, Jeremy, how are you?" Stefan Salvatore asked he walked in.

Jeremy just shrugged. "Trying to make it through the day…as usual."

Stefan sighed. "I'm sorry. I wish I could do more."

Jeremy nodded softly. "Bonnie, and I are going out…I'll see you later."

"Is Elena home?"

"Upstairs."

Jeremy walked out the door.

Stefan smiled softly and headed up the stairs. As he neared her room he heard music playing, but he also heard Elena singing, he knew Caroline sang but he never knew Elena could sing. He got to her room and smiled as she sat in front of her vanity table brushing her hair as she sang softly to herself.

Found myself today  
>Oh I found myself and ran away<br>Something pulled me back  
>The voice of reason I forgot I had<br>All I know is you're not here to say  
>What you always used to say<br>But it's written in the sky tonight

So I won't give up  
>No I won't break down<br>Sooner than it seems life turns around  
>And I will be strong<br>Even if it all goes wrong  
>When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe<br>Someone's watching over me

Stefan saw a few tears slip down her cheeks as she sang. His non beating heart broke for her. It had been a few days since they buried her Aunt and Uncle, and other than when they first died Elena had yet to let herself just break down and cry. Stefan knew this song was going to break her.

Seen that ray of light  
>And it's shining on my destiny<br>Shining all the time  
>And I wont be afraid<br>To follow everywhere it's taking me  
>All I know is yesterday is gone<br>And right now I belong  
>To this moment to my dreams<p>

So I won't give up  
>No I won't break down<br>Sooner than it seems life turns around  
>And I will be strong<br>Even if it all goes wrong  
>When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe<br>Someone's watching over me

Elena started to cry harder as she looked up at the picture of her parents and her aunt stuck in the cracks of her mirror. But Stefan knew she wasn't going to break…at least not yet.

It doesn't matter what people say  
>And it doesn't matter how long it takes<br>Believe in yourself and you'll fly high  
>And it only matters how true you are<br>Be true to yourself and follow your heart

So I won't give up  
>No I won't break down<br>Sooner than it seems life turns around  
>And I will be strong<br>Even if it all goes wrong  
>When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe<br>That I won't give up  
>No I won't break down<br>Sooner than it seems life turns around  
>And I will be strong<br>Even when it all goes wrong  
>When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe<br>That someone's watching over  
>Someone's watching over<br>Someone's watching over me

Suddenly Elena dropped the hair brush and buried her face into her hands and started to cry.

"Someone's watching over me." She whispered.

Stefan went into the room and wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her head.

"Shhhh, it's ok. That's was beautiful." He whispered softly to her.

She looked up at him and sniffed. "How much of that did you hear?"

"All of it, Baby, that song was beautiful. Did you write it yourself?"

She nodded and wiped her tears with the back of her hands. "It was for my parents funeral but I just…I don't know. I was thinking about Jenna, and my mom, and dad, John…everyone who I lost and the lyrics just came floating out I guess."

"It's ok, too miss them Elena."

"I know."

"And it's ok to cry."

Elena shook her head. "I can't break down, I have to be brave for Jeremy. I have to be strong, even when things go wrong. I'm the older sister it's what I'm supposed to do."

"Jeremy, just left to spend the day with Bonnie."

"Good, she is good at cheering him up. She knows how to make him feel better."

Stefan sighed, he never wanted to see Elena cry but in this case he knew her crying was the only way to feel better.

"Elena I'm worried about you."

"Don't be I'm fine."

"Says the girls who was just sitting alone crying into her hands."

"That was nothing…I'm fine."

"Elena you don't seem fine. Please talk to me."

"I have to be strong for Jeremy. I need to be there for him. I'm all he has left."

"Bonnie is taking care of Jeremy for now. Let me take care of you. You don't have to be strong in front of me. Elena please. Just talk to me."

"If I talk about it, I'm admitting it happen. I'm admitting that everyone in my family is dead. Then I'm going to break down and I'm going to cry."

"And?"

"Did you not hear what I just said, I'm not going to break down. I'm going to be strong, even when everything is going wrong."

"Why?" Stefan asked.

"Why what?"

"Why are you not going to break down? Why are you going to be strong?"

"Because I have Jeremy."

"He's out with Bonnie. He won't know."

"I just can't."

"Why? Because the song lyrics are tell you to?"

Elena didn't answer. Stefan sighed. He lifted her up from the chair and went over to the bed. He set down and kept Elena in his arms.

"Elena, I know you're hurting. I can see it all over your face. Please, you'll feel so much better once you just let yourself cry."

"I've cried enough."

"When? When Jenna was first murdered? When you first learned John was dead? Elena that isn't enough. You need to break down, you need to in order to feel better. You bottling all those feelings inside isn't healthy."

"I can't talk about it, Stefan." Elena said shaking her head.

"You have to. Don't shut me out." He begged.

Tears filled her eyes but she shook her head.

"Elena, please, talk to me."

"There is nothing to talk about Stefan. Everyone I love dies, first my adoptive parents die, than my birthmother and now my aunt and Uncle. "

"I'm so sorry Elena, please tell me what I can do for you? I'll do anything."

"There is nothing you can do."

"I can give you a hug. That always makes me feel better when I'm sad."

She buried her face in his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck. Stefan kissed her head and rubbed her back. Elena started to cry. Stefan just let her cry and rubbed her back.

* * *

><p>After about an hour, Elena finally calmed down and looked up at him.<p>

"Thank you." She said softly as he wiped away her tears.

He smiled. "Do you feel better?"

She nodded. "Yes, a lot better."

"Good, I don't want you to feel like you have to hide from me anymore. Elena, when you feel sad, you need to cry, when you feel hurt you need cry, when you're in pain you need to cry. You need to let yourself feel things Elena, trust me when I say I know it's not fun but you feel so much better when it's over."

"But, then I can't do what the song says, I can't do what I promised everyone I would do."

"What's that? Be strong?"

"Yes, I will be strong, even if it all goes wrong. If I cry every time I'm hurt or every time I'm in pain I can't do that."

"Elena, you don't understand. Sometimes the best way to be strong is to break down and cry. It doesn't make you weak, it makes you strong."

"Then why do I feel so weak?" she whimpered

"Oh, baby, sometimes, when you've gone through as much pain as you have your body is just too tried to fight any more, that's when you break down and just cry. You let out all the hurt, all the pain, all the anger, you just let it all out. As weak as you feel now, as the day goes on you'll start to feel so much better."

Elena shook her head tears pooling her eyes again. "I still feel so sad, Stefan. I miss them all so much, and it hurts me so much. If I start crying again I won't be able to stop."

"Then, don't stop, just let yourself cry, Elena. Let yourself feel, just let it all out. I'm right here, it's just you and me, we're alone and there is no one to bother us. Just let it all out, baby girl. Please, just let it all out."

"I can't." Elena whimpered, she was fighting harder than ever to keep from crying.

Stefan sighed. He pulled her tighter to his chest. She started to pound her first into his chest.

"Let go of me!" she cried out. "Let go of me!"

"Just let it out, just let it all out." He repeated to her over and over again.

Finally too weak to fight Elena broke down and cried into his chest. She let out all her hurt, her pain, her anger, anything an everything she'd been holding back for the past few days had finally broken free and now she wasn't going to stop it.

"Good girl, just let it all out. I'm right here." Stefan cooed in her ear as he rubbed her back and rocked her back and forth just letting her cry out all her emotions. He couldn't bring back the dead but he could be there for her when she couldn't be strong and when she needed to just break down.

* * *

><p><strong>AN so...what do you think? It's my first song fic so I'm sorry if it's bad :/ Anyway leave me your thoughts in a review. I really hope you all liked it. :) **

**Song Credit goes to Hilary Duff-Someone's Watching Over Me  
><strong>


End file.
